


【鸣佐】山川朝暮（非典型ABO）

by jingjiming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjiming/pseuds/jingjiming
Summary: 小鹿鹿点梗，非典型ABO，依旧是介于疾风鸣佐和叔鸣佐之间的青年鸣佐。食用说明：Alpha有发情期，Omega没有。发情期中Alpha会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的Alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包。





	【鸣佐】山川朝暮（非典型ABO）

最开始并没有人觉得哪里不对劲。  
首先，鸣人这几天工作时频频走神、上厕所，但这也不是第一次了。目前，政治的中心还是小村庄，杂七杂八的权力还是集中在一个火影手里。他是惊天旷古的英雄，目前正在大力推动整个忍者世界的贸易一体化和法律制度化——但处理起河川淹田的安抚问题、困难生学费补助问题、外交宣传形象问题……他实在不比任何一个普通人高明多少。漩涡鸣人对他的火影位置就是那样，有一阵日子想起这是他从小的理想，咬牙克服天性埋头苦干一阵；有一阵日子又觉得自己实在是不擅长文书工作，便又陷入倦怠期，工作效率也会随之下降。  
其次，他开始经常念叨佐助的名字——佐助在哪里？佐助为什么还不回村？佐助为什么还不回信？鹿丸，樱，卡卡西……个个亲近之人饱受其苦、不堪其扰。这也还称不上多么反常，毕竟漩涡鸣人有事无事总要念一下宇智波佐助，众人听他从十二岁起念到至今，也算有了些免疫力。尽管最近频率骤然提高，但佐助确实有一阵子没回来了，也姑且可以归结为合理诉求。

但事情很快就开始大滑坡。  
漩涡鸣人旷工了。要知道他上任这几年虽然不乏迟到，旷工可是从没有过。唯一的两次缺席都是因为宇智波佐助不打招呼突然回村，就算那样，漩涡鸣人也是老老实实地跟鹿丸请了假。虽然制度上来说，他只需要和自己请假，但现实生活中肯定不行。  
第一天，鹿丸想着，算啦，他也很久没有好好休息过了，今天就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。  
第二天，鹿丸想着，算啦，也不差这一天，火影又没有周末，这次给他放个双休日吧。  
第三天，鹿丸终于火起，带着卷宗文牒杀到鸣人的公寓楼上，就算他不出门也要按着他看完。  
敲了半天门，无人应答，鹿丸破窗而入，发现漩涡鸣人躺在床上，用棉被把自己裹成一只蛹。凑近过去扒开被一看，他正大睁着眼睛流泪。

鹿丸有点傻眼：“这是怎么了？”  
鸣人翻了个身背对他，很不想看见他的脸。眼泪不断从眼眶溢出，枕巾已经能挤出水来，鸣人间或用青蛙睡衣的袖口和衣摆拭泪，衣服好像也湿透了。  
鸣人终于仰面朝天，好似心如死灰地说：“我想通了。”  
其实非常不想进行这种根本不知会走向何方的对话的鹿丸说：“想通什么？”  
“佐助从来就没把我放在心上过。如果人心是相通的，他不可能不知道我在思念他，但是他完全不放在心上。如果他像我把他放在心上一样把我放在心上，他也不可能不思念我。但是你看，他走了一天我就开始想他想得不得了，而他呢，一年到头回来几次全凭兴致。连我的信他都是抽样回复的！我们都十二岁的时候，他就要从我身边离开，我也哭了，也喊了，也求了，也豁出命跟他打了，都没能留住他。我死皮赖脸地追了这么多年，一定是最终他烦不胜烦，决定用口头上的屈服来应付我。实际上我只是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，哪个人在他心里都比我来得重要……”  
“停——！”鹿丸中间喊了好几次停，并没鸟用，最后终于大叫一声。他有点崩溃。  
他知道是怎么回事了。他伸手探探漩涡鸣人的额头，滚热滚热。发烧了？不，发情了！

漩涡鸣人的发情期迟迟不来，早就是忍界的一个重大问题了。作为早就分化出第二性别的天下最强alpha，他迟迟没有进入应有的发情期，不由令众人忐忑。  
小樱既有安慰也有幸灾乐祸地说：“动物性成熟的时间和寿命的长度高度相关，性成熟越晚，寿命越长，提前恭喜你。”  
漩涡鸣人不以为意，乐呵呵地说：“像这样当个beta也很好。”他对一众追求者不以为意，与自己的omega挚交宇智波佐助终日厮混。看吧，享受了几年没有发情期的清爽生活是要付出代价的！

症结既然已知，打抑制剂也就是了，但是如果真的这么好解决，他就不配被称为意外性第一的忍者了。超强效抑制剂超量打到身上就像打了一针葡萄糖，他一点反应都没有，在最初的情绪预兆后，鸣人很快开始产生生理预兆——具体来说就是日常处于勃起状态。这下子别说他自己不想出门，连鹿丸也不能让他出门，堂堂领袖，这成什么样子！  
鹿丸自己也是个alpha，但是他敢发誓自己和自己认识的所有alpha都没有鸣人这么夸张。他发情期呢，确实和平时那强势懒散的样子不一样，但顶多也就是撒撒娇，赖赖床，要老婆多亲几口、多做点好吃的。这在夫妻之间早就是个情趣了——鹿丸发情期的时候，手鞠会请两天假，跟他在家一起缠绵两天。谁会像漩涡鸣人一样，搞出这么大动静来。

活人不能被尿憋死，方法还是要想的。为今之计，必须优先解决七代目火影的发情期。由医疗部长春野樱亲自出马，抽鸣人一管血寄给大蛇丸，请他研配出专适合这天上地下最强alpha的特效抑制剂；同时由火影辅佐奈良鹿丸顶风上门，抓起鸣人的手，配上其两滴泪痕，在一张褶皱得像八旬老人的脸的纸上写下：佐助，我发情了，请速归！并由全木叶最快的鹰寄送到宇智波佐助手中。

大蛇丸很可能拿着鸣人那一管血做了不知什么用途，久无消息。比大蛇丸的成品先到达木叶的，是天上地下最强omega，宇智波佐助。  
此时距离鸣人第一次旷工已经过去了七天，整个木叶都飘着若有若无的鸣人信息素味道，佐助皱着眉头，疾步走到鸣人家的方向。

收到信件的时候，佐助正在草之国的中心，山川连连，细雨微微，朝日将升时，一只瘦鹰长唳着落到他手腕上。  
他和鸣人协商后一致认为，在新筹划成立的贸易体系中，小国的加入比大国更重要。当然，佐助此行并不是为了当说客——他实在不擅此道——而是调查整个忍村的经济与民生条件，将官方数据和现实情况进行比对，这也姑且还算是间谍活动，没有脱离老本行太远。佐助还和小时候一样，更喜欢那种像手起刀落般简单明了的任务，但眼下这类任务可不多了。  
收到信后，佐助的第一反应是：那家伙拖延了这么久终于发情期了。心中有点未尝察觉的酸涩。一个他久久不愿直面的问题就是：鸣人已经到了该结婚生子的年纪了，他当然清楚自己作为大龄omega和鸣人的联系如此紧密会妨碍到他娶妻。可想来，宇智波佐助被世界捅得千疮百孔，还能以怨报德，这一点小小的自私，姑且还不算过分。  
然后他才反应过来：他发情期叫我干什么？他不是说我是他的朋友吗？

鸣人那个小公寓楼下已被围得水泄不通，一大群人不分老幼男女，或想看热闹或想占便宜地凑在鸣人家门口。  
最外圈的人见到他，用“快看那人有三个眼睛五条腿”的惊奇声音说：“宇智波来了！”  
随后，宛如山谷中的回音，“宇智波回来了！”在人群中激荡。就像黄泉比良坂的冥河在伊邪那美追夫的路上分流一样，人群自动为佐助分开一条道路。

最内侧聚的是一大群被鸣人信息素吸引来的omega，日向雏田正在和看门的春野樱理论。  
日向雏田说：“这样下去不是办法，总要有人来帮助鸣人君才行。我可以自愿帮忙到抑制剂研发出来。只要鸣人君不愿意，这事就当没发生过。”大概因为受了鸣人信息素的影响，日向雏田看起来不再怯懦柔和，她正在为自己想索取的东西而力争。  
春野樱心想，哪有那么美的事，一旦有了这方面的牵扯，那能是说当没发生过就没发生过的吗。鸣人没那个意思，她就绝不能放个omega进来，于是耐心解释：“不是我不放你进，你进去了也没用。我检查鸣人的身体特征，激素指标完全是已经有了配偶的样子。鉴于木叶村谁也不是他的配偶，那只能等佐助君回来……”  
佐助站在门口，听了半天墙角，此时才不无尴尬地说了句：“我在这。”  
樱露出惊喜的神色，赶快将门口给他闪出来。佐助熟练地从挎包里掏出钥匙，一拧就进去了。  
樱开始赶人，帮这对伴侣清除爱巢周边：“大家都散了散了，问题马上就能解决，不用再凑到这里了！”

佐助反手关门，锁舌咔嗒一声。  
他被屋里的信息素熏得倒退了一步，鸣人理智尚在，完全知道开窗通风会是什么后果，于是这屋内信息素的浓度高得令人窒息。光是alpha的信息素，远不至于令佐助失去理智，但一想到它来自于鸣人，佐助便心如擂鼓。他慢慢地、慢慢地弓身脱鞋，解下披风，挂好马甲，把草薙剑端正地摆在茶几上，好像是有意拖延时间一样，慢慢地、慢慢地走向卧室。用他作为一个非典型omega所能发出的最柔和最具有安抚力的声音轻轻呼唤道：“鸣人？”

鸣人赤身裸体地躺在床上，生殖器笔直地指向天花板，一些大约是由自渎而产生的精液被涂抹得到处都是。总体来讲这房间可以说是狼狈之极，叫多少有两分洁癖的佐助直皱眉头，但一旦想到这些情色的东西全部来自鸣人，他马上又陷入了一种类似于醉醺醺的状态。  
佐助靠近他，双手微微地架在身前，像靠近一头正在舐伤的野兽。  
“听说你发情了？”  
鸣人不理他，把脸转到另一边去。  
鸣人，竟然，不理他。

从十二岁起，只有鸣人追着佐助跑的份，哪有见到他把脸转过去的时候？  
佐助好气又好笑地伸手把他的脸掰回自己的方向，说：“是你叫我去草之国办事，又一封信把我从草之国叫回来，事情还没办完呢！既然看都不稀罕看我一眼，那我走了。”  
鸣人定定望着他，久久不言语，蓝眼睛渐渐蓄起泪，他努力瞪大眼试图不让泪水溢出眼眶。佐助也是上过生理课的人，知道这是激素水平变化导致的生理反应，但鸣人这样子——这幅样子实在太惹人爱怜了。他马上举手投降。  
“吓唬你的，没打算走。说说吧，你想干什么？”  
“我想和佐助睡觉，”鸣人哽咽着说，“我想插到你身体里，还想动起来，还想听你一边哭一边叫我名字。这几天从早到晚都在想这样的事。发情期实在不是个好东西，太难受了。”  
佐助被这直白的话语激得羞耻不已，红霞从额头一直烧到脖子。他那张犀利的嘴此时张口又结舌，有点结巴地说：“那你就……就来啊。”  
话刚说完，他就想封住自己的嘴。

本以为鸣人会立刻扑上来，谁知他依旧是泪水涟涟地说：“我知道你心里没有我，勉强你的事，就算死我也不会做。我也不想跟别人睡觉，叫我这样死了算了。”  
鸣人永远像小太阳一样，几乎从不说出消极的话语。他知道众生万象都指靠着他，没有他星星全不能运行，所以他有什么苦涩与焦虑也都会往肚子里咽，唯一的倾诉对象佐助又时常不在身边。压力与思念全部积攒到一起，才会这样吧。  
鸣人又继续说：“其实我冥冥之中早就感觉到了，我想要的人是佐助。因为知道佐助不愿意和我在一起，我才无意识压抑着发情期。当然，人能和自己的生理对抗的程度也是有限的，你看，我最终还是输了……”  
“我从来没说过我不愿意吧。终结谷的时候我还特地问了你两次，你说我们是朋友来着。”佐助不无报复之心地说。  
“就不兴我那时候犯浑吗！”鸣人喊道。

佐助叹了口气。  
带着七分快活，两分预想之中，一分夙愿得偿，加起来，便是十分的心甘情愿，佐助心想，这个人是爱我的。

他不再说话了，鸣人的状态用语言根本对付不了。他俯下身去，吻向鸣人的鼻尖，脸颊，他整张脸浸在泪水中，全是咸味的，然后嘴唇碰嘴唇。  
嘴唇，一个柔弱的器官，上下两片，专用来珍奉所爱之人。  
哪能让佐助继续主动下去，鸣人终于翻身起床，佐助顺从地伏到他的身下。鸣人衔住佐助的嘴唇，又细又缓慢，摩擦，舔舐，屡触屡离，千万千万，心头心头，温柔温柔。  
他身下的器官可就没那么老实了，本能地摸索着柔软的地方探过去，在佐助双腿之间、会阴之顶、后臀之上磨来蹭去，不得其法地胡乱杵动。佐助的衣服都不知道是什么时候被剥掉的，此时不但被鸣人被弄得黏黏糊糊的，连自己也进入难耐的状态，下身止不住地流出液体。他的心先于身体，对爱语给出回应，此刻身体才终于赶上，准备迎纳所爱之人。

鸣人亲吻他的乳头，他天生就知道怎样能让佐助快乐，他仿佛正是为此而生。时而用力舔弄，时而含住吸吮，时而用舌头画着圆圈，牙齿间或不小心碰到那敏感的地方，情事因为笨拙而更显露真诚。  
针扎般细密的快感向佐助涌来，他低声吟叫出来。他没打算压抑自己的声音，床上的事没什么可耻的，尽管是个处子，仍然有如此豁朗的心态。鸣人听见他的声音，刚刚止住的泪水又流了下来。  
佐助在喘息的间隙咬牙训斥他：“又哭什么啊！”  
“是太幸福啦我说……”鸣人的眼泪一滴一滴打在他的脸上，又随着嘴唇的下移，一滴一滴落在他的胸膛。  
在这宛如天堂的快乐中，佐助忽然想起十二岁的终结谷那年的大雨。盛夏最炙热灼人的时候，连云层也是和气的，连云层降下的雨滴也是温热的，那瓢泼大雨打在他的脸上，不知是否就是鸣人的泪水呢？他那时俯身凝望着鸣人的脸，那一刻在想什么，已经记不清了。过于遥远的“自我”就像是“他者”一样，令记忆无法捕捉。  
十二岁的孩子会懂得爱一个人吗？如果能懂得恨的话，怎么可能不懂得爱呢？

结束了这明明很短暂、但两个人都觉得过于漫长的前戏，鸣人终于提枪上阵。下半身蹭来蹭去，半天找不到入口，这大概是所有处男都会有的经历吧。  
佐助还没来得及不耐烦，鸣人就低下头伸手扒开他的臀缝，用眼睛去找。  
“喂，别看啊！”虽然才刚刚说服自己没什么好羞耻的，佐助还是觉得这有点太超过了，他用身体往后蹭了几步，但床才能有多大呢，他差点要掉下去，被鸣人伸手捞回来。  
“好了，刚才那一眼就看清了，不看了，我不看了。”鸣人出声安抚道，把佐助重新捉到身下，微微抬起他的腰，佐助顺服地把双腿搭在他肩膀上。  
他慢慢刺向那个隐秘的、神圣的场所，只被允许接纳心爱之人的场所。对于有些人来说，性是仪式，是承诺，对于有些人来说，性是快活，是享乐。  
只对于鸣人和佐助来说，性是这段举世无双的关系中最后一道门。他们本是天造地设，仅能与彼此合二为一。

佐助被顶弄得有些失神，潮水般的快感一波又一波，从结合的地方向全身扩散。他连颈后都起了一层粟皮，不住地小口呵气。  
“舒服吗？”鸣人问他。  
“很舒服。”佐助回答。  
“想再轻一点，还是再重一点？”鸣人又问。  
“再重一点。”佐助十分坦率。  
鸣人便依言加大力气，他自己也一直在喘息，于是佐助也问他：“那你呢？”  
鸣人回答：“我也非常舒服。”  
佐助又问：“什么感觉？”  
鸣人说：“想一直这样的感觉。”  
在进行了宛如儿童般有游戏性质的耿直对话后，两人都渐渐濒顶。鸣人又加快力气，佐助被顶得东摇西晃，鸣人于是伸手卡住他的腰，把他牢牢嵌在自己的身下。在两声呻吟下，他们同时到达高潮。因为同时到达高潮，后穴的收缩与阴茎的收缩同时发生，两个人都舒服得不行，不知道怎么办才好，于是用力抱紧彼此。  
“我还想再来一次。”鸣人嘟囔着说。  
“正合我意。”佐助说。

整整一天一夜，几乎没怎么睡。开始佐助还理智尚存，不让鸣人成结，后来两人都色令智昏，谁也不去管那码事了。佐助的身体里到底存了多少种子，简直不可计量。  
早上起床后，佐助饥肠辘辘。他爬起来，想好歹给自己和鸣人弄口饭吃。脚才刚一沾地，鸣人就拉住他的手臂。  
又哭了！佐助头大地说：“我去弄点吃的。”  
“不是想走？”鸣人哼哼唧唧地，从背后环抱住他，把眼泪鼻涕蹭得到处都是。  
“我能走哪里去啊。你就不饿吗？！”  
“那我和你一起去。”鸣人说，就这样环抱着佐助贴在他身后，佐助无语地带着这个大型人形挂件进到厨房，随便弄了点冷食。两个身材高大的裸体男人挤在厨房里吃饭团和腌菜，真不像话。吃完了，佐助吮吮手指。  
鸣人看不得他这样子，又欺身上来。佐助含含混混地说：“进屋里，进屋里。”

在这之后，又过了一天一夜，鸣人这只晚熟alpha的发情期终于结束了。两人开始长吁短叹地收拾那些已经破成一条一缕的床单、被子、窗帘、沙发罩、椅套、餐桌布（没错，最后还是搞到厨房里去了），旧床好像也要换了。  
“以后，我每次发情期佐助都会回来的吧！”鸣人喜滋滋地说。  
“不然呢？”佐助被折腾得有点脾气了，玩闹一样伸出纤长的手指掐了一把他的脸，捏得通红。鸣人捂着脸嘿嘿一笑。  
“哦对了，这是草之国很有名的地方手工……我看挺漂亮的就买回来了。”收拾准备出发的佐助从包里摸出一串千纸鹤形状的小风铃，鸣人珍而重之地把它挂到窗前。佐助又说：“草之国山顶看日出挺漂亮的，你休假时我们可以去一次。”  
风吹过，叮叮当当。千纸鹤摇摇晃晃。  
这样的佐助，会买一些没用的小东西的佐助，会把这些小东西带回一个类似于“家”的地方的佐助，看起来对生活兴致勃勃的佐助，真好。鸣人想。

“佐助的心，现在是我的了吧！”鸣人问他。  
佐助笑了一下点点头。  
这颗心早就支离破碎，又在地上，零落成泥，受人践踏。是你把它捡拾起，一片一片，细心粘连，是你把它捧在手心，如日如月，凝神呵护。它属于你是理所应当的，鸣人。  
从今以后，山山川川，朝朝暮暮。

——End——

（后续：远方的大蛇丸快活地对鸣人的血善加利用。  
抑制剂？研发那种东西干嘛，有佐助君不就好了嘛。）


End file.
